GIVE AWAY
by btsfanfics
Summary: Mau album BTS Love Yourself: Answer? Ayo ikutan GA dari kami.
1. GIVE AWAY

**UPDATED]**

 **[GIVEAWAY - DIBACA SAMPAI BAWAH]**

Kami akan mengadakan Giveaway untuk semua penggemar BTS (ARMY) yang suka membaca Fanfictions dengan BTS sebagai castnya.

Hadiah yang akan kami berikan untuk Giveaway ini adalah:

1\. ALBUM BTS LOVE YOURSELF: ANSWER (Random version)

2\. Salah satu Fanbook dari author BTS

3\. Etude House Matte Chic Lip Lacquer Red Velvet (Random shades)

4\. Pulsa masing-masing 50K untuk 2 orang pemenang

(TAMBAHAN HADIAH MENYUSUL)

Bagaimana caranya?

1\. Follow akun instagram kami ( .btsfanfics)

2\. Follow akun twitter kami ( .btsfanfics)

3\. Follow akun wattpad/FFN kami ( BTSBestFanfics) *Wajib salah satunya

4\. Mention 3 orang temanmu di kolom komentar (ig/wattpad/twitter)

5\. Rekomendasikan FF/Author BTS UNDERRATED Favorite kalian (Segala genre dan jenis ff)

6\. Streaming MV terbaru BTS yang akan dirilis

7\. Kirimkan bukti rules 1,2,3,5 dan 6 melalui DM instagram kami atau PM wattpad/twitter kami

8\. Tunggu pengumumannya

Kategori FF/Author UNDERRATED:

FF UNDERRATED:

Wattpad:

1\. Setiap chapternya hanya menerima dibawah 500votes dan 30comments.

2\. Authornya memiliki banyak followers tapi vomment di salah satu fanfictionnya sedikit

3\. Menggunakan bahasa baku

FFN:

1\. FFnya memiliki alerts dan favorite dibawah 300.

3\. Menggunakan bahasa baku

AUTHOR UNDERRATED:

Wattpad:

1\. Followers di watty dibawah 3K.

2\. Setiap booksnya menerima dibawah 50K reads, 500 votes/chapter, 30 comments/chapter.

FFN:

1\. Alerts dan Favorite setiap FFnya dibawah 300.

Jika kalian menemukan author yang memiliki fanfiction yang menurut kalian bagus namun masih underrated atau tidak banyak yang tahu, bisa kirimkan kami username author tersebut bersamaan dengan rules yang lain berupa screenshot. (Untuk streaming MV bisa dikirimkan menyusul)

Jadi kenapa kami berlakukan untuk author Underrated? Karena kami ingin mendukung setiap karya author BTS, dan agar lebih banyak orang yang bisa membaca tulisan mereka.

Bagaimana jika kalian menemukan ff underrated lebih dari 1? itu lebih bagus lagi.

Kami akan menilai dari nama-nama author dan ff yang kalian kirimkan.

Jika banyak yang ikut, hadiah akan kami tambahkan. Semangat?

Dibuka sampai 20 September 2018

Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan dikirimkan di komentar.


	2. PERTANYAAN

Setelah mengumpulkan semua pertanyaan. Ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian.

1\. Kak, aku gak punya ig tapi pengen ikut GAnya.

Ans:

Tenang, untuk follow itu cuma wajib follow akun wattpad/FFN kami, untuk akun ig bisa optional yaaa

.

2\. Rekomendasi ffnya dikirim ke mana?

Ans:

Bisa pm kita disini atau kirim ke dm ig/twitter yaaa

.

3\. Ig nya yang mana kak?

Ans:

Ig kita yang fotonya logo bangtan ya (logo pintu)

.

4\. Ffnya harus oneshot/twoshot/chaptered?

Ans:

BEBAS. Yang penting satu chapternya dibawah ketentuan yaaa.

.

5\. Bahasanya harus baku atau boleh non baku?

Ans:

Diusahakan bahasanya baku dan penulisannya rapi ya :)

.

6\. Gimana kalo ada chapter yang diprivate?

Ans:

Hmm, it's okay. Nanti kita bakal follow author yang kalian rekomendasiin jadi bisa kami baca deh chapter yang diprivate :)

.

7\. Kak kalau authornya terkenal di ffn tapi di wattpad engga, gimana?

Ans:

Kalau authornya aktif di dunia oren dan dunia biru dan disalah satu dunia itu dia bukan termasuk underrated, jadi tidak termasuk dengan ketentuan kami :)

.

8\. Kak bisa sebutin gak beberapa author yang pasti bukan underrated.

Ans:

Banyak banget loh yang tidak termasuk author underrated,

Misalnya author (Akun wattpad) alestierre, notmeforget, hyptin, _erfynt, ParkInJung, jeon-nia, teyoshi, stepstephiie, Youngiii, leehyoae, -Lattekspresso, kim_rere, homojeon, augustddrugs, kookconut, reepetra, ichizenkaze, lianaaapark, ArataKim, idybooks, KarinDii, frvrxxodairable, kim_taemvan

Banyak ya pokoknya, gak bisa disebut satu-satu :( Yang jelas mereka salah satu contoh BUKAN AUTHOR UNDERRATED.

Dan author yang sudah publish buku juga tidak termasuk UNDERRATED yaaa,

.

9\. Kak aku sukanya ff boys love, gimana?

Ans:

Bisa ya :)

Kita menerima semua genre dan jenis ff nya, tidak membeda-bedakan selama ceritanya nyaman dibaca :))

.

10\. Batasnya sampe kapan kak?

Ans:

20 September ya.

Nanti 30 september akan kita umumkan pemenangnya :)

Jika ada pertanyaan lagi silahkan ditulis dikolom komentar :)

Oh iya lupa, dan satu lagi, author/ff yang mendapat rekomendasi paling banyak akan kami berikan HADIAH.

Jadi secara tidak langsung kalian memberikan hadiah ke author kesayangan kalian :)


End file.
